You can't fight the moonlight
by Oursecretdoor
Summary: Prisonnière du temps, Lucy Lupin se retrouve piégée en 1977 pour effectuer une mission dont elle ignore tout. Alors, comment vivre à l'époque des Maraudeurs sans mode d'emploi ?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :**** Mise à part quelques personnages qui sortent de mon imagination, les autres appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. **

Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, elle courrait tellement vite que l'on aurait pu pensé qu'elle volait. La vitesse du vent qui frappait son visage lui rendit ses yeux humides mais elle ne ralentissait pas pour autant. À travers la pénombre, elle suivant son tuteur de prêt afin de ne pas le perdre de vue. Il s'arrêta derrière un énorme rocher qui les masquait du reste de l'école.

«-On est presque arrivé dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Ça va aller ?

-Oui ne t'en fait lui répondit-elle.»

En réalité, elle était morte de peur et ne savait pas quoi faire. De nombreux élèves se battaient devant l'entrée du château dans le but d'empêcher l'accès aux partisans du mage noir, en vain. Quelques instants auparavant, alors qu'elle s'éloignait du champ de bataille, elle vit le stade de Quidditch s'embraser dans un feu ardant, comparable à celui de l'Enfer. Et ils en étaient pas loin.

Il lui prit la main et s'éloignèrent de leur cachette pour rejoindre un passage secret dont lui seul connaissait l'existence dût à ses nuits passées dehors, qui n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Il glissa dans le trou en premier et formula un «Lumos» pour éclairer le parcours.

«-On va devoir marcher un long moment, dépêchons-nous. Dit-il en accélérant la cadence.

-Mais où est-ce que l'on va ? Demanda t-elle.

-Dans les hauteurs du château, ils ont besoin de renforts.»

Durant de longues minutes, ils trottinaient dans ce trou, dissimulé à quelques mètres sous-terre. Ils pouvaient entendre les pierres qui constituaient le château tomber une à une, et les sortilèges fuser.

«-Nous y voilà. Tu ne sort pas d'ici avant mon signale d'accord ?

-Mais je croyais que l'on était là pour aider ? Si je reste cachée, je suis inutile ! S'indigna t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie ici, tu es trop jeune !

-Nous sommes en guerre Remus, personne n'est assez jeune pour échapper à la mort dans ce cas là.»

Il lui embrassa le front et murmura une dernière fois «attends mon signale.» Dans la précipitation, il ne ferma pas entièrement la porte, permettant ainsi à la jeune fille d'observer ce qu'il se passait. Elle aperçut les jumeaux Weasley passer en courant pour protéger une partie extérieur du château et elle remarqua quelques élèves de sixième année, appartenant à Serdaigle en position d'attaque. Le cœur battant, elle attendait le signale pour se battre. D'un seul coup, un groupe de 3 Mangemorts débarqua de nul part et lancèrent des sortilèges interdits. D'un coup de baguette discret, Lucie stupéfixia l'un deux, toujours dissimulée derrière cette immense porte de bois.

«-Sectumsempra ! Lança une voix grave.

-NON ! Hurla la jeune fille en voyant Remus tomber sur le sol.»

Elle sortit du passage et stupéfixia rapidement le Mangemort qu'elle identifiait comme le redoutable Dolohov.

«-Remus !»

Elle courut jusqu'à son corps ensanglanté.

«-Je suis là, je vais te soigner lui dit-elle en pleurant.

-Non répondit-il d'une voix faible. Il est trop tard, j'ai perdu trop de sang.

-Non, je vais te soigner.»

Sa respiration se coupa et ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle détestait être si impuissante à ses moments là mais Remus avait raison, il était trop tard. En plus, elle connaissait que de basiques sorts de guérison, celui-ci était bien trop puissant pour faire quoique ce soit : d'ici quelques minutes, il sera vidé de son sang.

«-Écoute reprit-il en lui tenant la main. Lucy, regarde moi.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle en lui obéissant.

-Ce que je vais faire va à l'encontre de pleins de règles mais en faisant ça, ont va changer beaucoup de chose... prends mon collier.»

Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise poisseuse de sang et prit son collier.

«-Personne ne doit te voir d'accord ? Une fois que tu seras seule, tu devras le tourner deux fois.

-D'accord je le ferais dis-je en enfilant le collier.

-Maintenant ! Dit-il en essayant d'être autoritaire.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me voit mourir admit-il.»

Elle ne répondit rien, mais serra sa main un peu plus fort. Ils étaient désormais seuls, le dernier partisan fût neutralisé et les élèves s'étaient retirés afin de donner un peu d'intimité à l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Durant quelques secondes, elle pensa à lui faire de larmoyant adieux mais elle ne voulait pas lui imposer cela, alors qu'il mourrait pour une digne cause. À la place, elle décida de chanter une chanson qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement depuis quelques mois : «Asleep» du groupe anglais The Smiths.

«-Sing me to sleep, Sing me to sleep and then leave me alone.. commença t-elle à chantonner tristement. Don't try to wake me in the morning, 'cause I will be gone.. Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know.. Deep in the cell of my heart,  
I will feel so glad to go..»

Le reste des paroles ne dépassa pas le bout de ses lèvres. Remus John Lupin venait de perdre la vie sous ses yeux et à cet instant, elle avait l'impression de mourir à son tour. Elle embrassa son front en essayant de calmer sa crise de larmes. En relevant la tête, elle vit son ami Georges Weasley venir vers elle.

«-Je vais m'en occuper personnellement lui dit-il en la berçant tout doucement dans ses bras. Tient le coup.

-Je vais le venger.. affirma t-elle entre deux sanglots, je vais tous les venger !»

Elle reprit le même chemin qui l'avait conduit ici et réfléchit à toute vitesse «à quoi peut servir ce collier ?» ; «Pourquoi dois-je me cacher pour le manipuler ?». Une fois à l'extérieur de ce tunnel souterrain, elle prit le médaillon entre ses mains, tachées du sang de Remus et le tourna deux fois dans ses mains.

«-ont va changer beaucoup de chose..» avait-il dit.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, la suite arrive bientôt ! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Tout à coup, le paysage se mit à bouger dans tout les sens, donnant à Lucy un sentiment d'insécurité totale et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, un magnifique ciel ensoleillé enveloppait l'école de magie.

Bouleversée et désorientée, elle quittait le rocher qui lui servait de cachette et s'avança vers le château. Tout était en ordre, comme si que la guerre et le règne des Carrow aux seins de l'école n'avaient jamais existé. Discrètement, elle pénétra à l'intérieur d'un des nombreux couloirs et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

«-Toujours pur murmura t-elle à la statue.»

Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Surprise, elle prononça une nouvelle fois le mot de passe mais rien. «-C'est quoi ce bordel ?» pensa t-elle.

«-Que vous est-il arrivé mademoiselle ?»

Son corps se tendit à ses paroles. Jamais au grand jamais, elle aurait imaginé entendre une nouvelle fois, la voix de l'admirable Albus Dumbledore.

«-Professeur Dumbledore ? Dit-elle surprise en se retournant.

-Je pense que nous serions plus à l'aise dans mon bureau, suivez-moi.»

Une fois confortablement installée en face du bureau appartenant au directeur, celui-ci commença la conversation.

«-Puis-je savoir qui vous a mis dans cette état ?

-Je... euh.. Quel jours sommes nous professeur ? Demanda t-elle, intriguée.

-Nous sommes le 2 octobre 1977.

-Vous avez dit 1977 ? Dit la jeune fille surprise. »

Il hocha de la tête et elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. «oh Remus, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais faire ?» pensa t-elle.

«-Je pense que vous me devez quelques explications miss... Dit le directeur.

-Je.. Je ne suis pas de l'année 1977 monsieur, je ne suis même pas encore née. Avoua t-elle.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda t-il à son tour surpris. Vous venez du futur ?

-Oui je viens de l'année...

-Non ne me dites rien ! Lui dit-il en lui coupant la parole. Les règles du temps sont très strict mademoiselle et j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'être ici.

-En réalité, je l'ignore encore. On m'a juste donné se médaillon.»

Elle le tendit à son aîné qui en profita pour l'observer. Une vingtaine d'années séparaient son époque de celle-ci mais pourtant, le directeur avait peu vieillit. Sa barbe était aussi grande que sa sagesse et ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes étaient toujours sur son nez.

«-Avez-vous déjà vu se collier monsieur ?

-En effet.. J'imagine que la personne qui vous l'a donné vous fait extrêmement confiance et je ne me permettrait pas de dire un mot sur cela. Mais votre présence ici peut changer beaucoup de choses, en avez-vous conscience?

-Oui dit-elle simplement.»

Il se leva de son siège et fit les cent pas dans son bureau.

«-Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas, en même temps, ce genre de chose n'arrive quasiment jamais. Je vous permet donc de rester ici, sous ma protection et de faire ce dont on vous a dit de faire.

-Merci professeur.

-Afin de rester aussi discret que possible, le mieux serait que vous intégrez le cursus scolaire de notre établissement. Dans quel maison étiez-vous? Et votre année?

-7ième année, Gryffondor, professeur.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout dit-il dans un sourire moqueur. Les Gryffondors ont le don de ce retrouver dans des situations improbables... Astaldo, vient ici je te pris.»

Quelques instants plus tard, un elfe sortit discrètement de l'ombre et s'avança vers le directeur.

«-Oui professeur Dumbledore ?

-Je veux que tu conduises cette jeune fille dans l'appartement réservé aux invités s'il te plaît, ensuite revient ici, il faut que l'ont parle toi et moi.

-Bien, maître.

-Au fait miss, quel est votre nom ?

-Lucy... Moon dit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.»

Le domestique tendit sa main squelettique à la Gryffondor et ils transplanèrent dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

«-La salle de bain est sur votre droite mademoiselle lui apprit-il. Je viendrais vous apportez des vêtements dans quelques minutes.

-Merci beaucoup, Astaldo.»

L'elfe lui fit une courte révérence et disparut juste après, laissant la jeune fille en toute intimitée. Elle entra dans la spacieuse salle de bain et se mit à faire couler de l'eau chaude. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se déshabiller, elle vue son reflet dans le miroir et comprit aussitôt pourquoi l'elfe avait transplanté pour l'emmener ici. Elle faisait peur : ses vêtements étaient tâchées de sang, de boue et ils étaient même déchirés à certains endroits et de gros hématomes avaient prient place sur son visage.

Après s'être débarrassé de toute cette crasse, elle s'enveloppa dans un doux peignoir à l'effigie de l'école et sortit de la salle de bain. Empilé sur un tabouret en bois, elle trouva des uniformes portant les couleurs de sa maison et quelques vêtements moldus sortant probablement de la caisse «objets trouvés.». Elle les prit et s'habilla rapidement et après quelques sortilèges d'illusion qui lui permit de couvrir ses blessures de guerre, elle était prête à faire son entrée dans l'année 1977.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle franchit l'immense porte de la Grande Salle et sentit tous les regards sur elle, son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort que tout les loups-garou et vampires de la région pouvaient l'entendre.

«-Et maintenant ? Pensa t-elle.»

Ce voyage imprévu laissait la jeune fille dans un flou et une improvisation total. Elle tira nerveusement les manches de son pull de couleur carmin et s'assit à la table des Gryffondors.

Le directeur se leva et s'approcha de son pupitre, ce simple geste fît taire la quasi-totalité des élèves.

«-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial puisque nous accueillons une nouvelle élève parmi nous. Son nom est Lucy Moon et le Choixpeau l'a envoyé chez les Gryffondors, je vous demande de l'accueillir comme il se doit.. S'exclama t-il sérieusement. Bon appétit ajouta t-il.»

Après cette courte annonce, tous les élèves de sa table lui jetaient des coups d'œils et elle se sentit mise à nue, telle une bête de foire.

«-Bonsoir, je suis Alice ! Dit une jeune fille brune en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé avant dîner et il m'a apprit que nous allons être dans la même chambre alors je tenais à me présenter. Ajouta t-elle en souriant.

-Oh... salut. Il ne m'en avait pas encore parler avouais-je.

-Et bien maintenant c'est fait dit-elle en rigolant.»

Elle se servit à manger et la nouvelle résidente du château fit de-même. Malgré les nombreuses questions indiscrètes, Lucy s'en sortit plutôt bien, même si son esprit était encore au combat.

«-Lilly ! S'exclama Alice en faisant signe à une fille rousse. Je te présente Lucy, le professeur Dumbledore m'a avertit tout à l'heure qu'elle partagerait notre dortoir cette année !

-Ravis de faire ta connaissance Lucy ! Je suis préfète de cette maison alors si tu as des questions ou un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir d'accord ?

-J'y penserais, merci.

-Eh Lilly, je dois rentre un livre à la bibliothèque, on y va ensemble ? Demanda la brune.

-Oui si tu veut. Répondit la préfète.»

Après un bref signe de la main, Lucy quitta également la Grande Salle pour découvrir son dortoir. «Est-ce que les dortoirs étaient les mêmes en 77? se demanda Lucy.» En ouvrant la porte de bois, elle se rendit compte que oui. Les lits en baldaquins étaient toujours vêtu de rouge et les malles des étudiants reposaient toujours aux pieds de leur lit respectif. Elle s'approcha du lit qui lui était attribué, situé au fond de la chambre et découvrit une boite joliment emballée à côté d'un petit tas de vêtements qu'elle reconnue immédiatement puisqu'elle les avaient quelques heures plus tôt. Elle saisit le mot qui était posé par dessus la boite et le lit.

"-Un petit cadeau de bienvenu.. Albus Dumbledore."

Intriguée, elle ouvrit la boite et découvrit un petit chien endormit. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour mieux le regarder puis, comme un flash, elle reconnue l'animal.

"- Crockdur ? Lâcha t-elle, surprise."

En effet, elle connaissait parfaitement cette frimousse, bien qu'à son époque, il devait peser pas loin des 60kg. Lucy calîna le chiot contre elle, tout en se questionnant : "Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas en possession d'Hadgrid?". Puis, elle le posa délicatement sur son lit, se changea et glissa sous les couvertures. Elle était exténuée pourtant, ses pensées étaient focalisé sur l'année 1997. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait rester mais elle devait tout faire pour changer le futur.

Après une nuit inondée de cauchemars, Lucy se réveilla trempé de sueur. Elle constata qu'elle était la dernière levée puisque le reste du dortoir était vide, ainsi, elle en profita pour se laver et masquer toutes ses blessures de guerre. Puis, au alentours de 7h, elle descendit à la salle commune ou Alice lui sautait dessus.

"-Hey ! Dit-elle en souriant. Je te voilà enfin ! Je voulais te présenter Franck,, mon petit ami continua t-elle en pointant un garçon brun du doigt.

-Alors Alice, tu ne nous présente pas ? Demanda un garçon avachit sur le canapé.

-Ohh, ne soit pas si pressé râla t-elle. Lucy, je te présente James, Remus, Sirius et Peter.

-Enchantée.. répondit-elle timidement."

D'habitude, Lucy Lupin (dit Moon dans les années 70) était tous sauf timide. En effet, elle était connu pour être une fille pleine de joie et blagueuse. Cependant, elle était intimidée de ce retrouver devant le père du survivant et de son propre-père. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient dans la même année, les choses pouvaient commencer à changer..

* * *

Voici le première chapitre de ma fiction "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Tu ne peut pas battre le clair de lune).

J'espère que vous avez appréciez. Je tiens à m'excusez pour le nombre incalculable de fautes d'orthographe mais ce n'est pas mon fort

et je n'ai pas de correctrice à ma disposition. (Et puis, j'écris avant tout pour le plaisir et partager mes histoires..)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est très important pour moi (J'accepte toutes critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives..)

Gros bisous..


	3. Chapter 2

Assise sur le banc qui longeait la table des Gryffondors, Lucy mangeait silencieusement son petit déjeuné. D'une oreille discrète, Elle écoutait la conversation qu'entretenait Remus et James à propos des cours.

«-Divination, non mais qui a eu l'idée de mettre cette matière en début de matinée ? C'est de la torture ! Gémit le père du survivant avant d'avaler quelques gorgées de jus de citrouille.

-Ne soit pas si pessimiste Cornedrue ! Tenta Lupin. Nous avons une nouvelle enseignante cette année, avec un peu de chance tu auras la moyenne.

-Tu était dans quelle école avant ? Lui demanda Peter, faisant sortir la jeune fille de son silence.»

Bien que de nombreux mensonges avaient franchi ses lèvres, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de détails. Elle but une boisson, gagnant quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis elle lui dit :

«-J'ai pas mal voyagé ses dernières années et j'ai eu la chance d'étudier à Beaux Bâtons mais également à Durmstrang dit-elle poliment.

-Durmstrang répéta Sirius Black avec mépris. Cette école regorge de magie noir.

-Sa réputation a pas mal changé avouais-je. Mais c'est une bonne école.»

Curieux, Peter lui posa de multiple questions à propos de l'école et à se moment là, elle remercia silencieusement Merlin de l'avoir mise sur le chemin de Viktor Krum lors de sa quatrième année. Elle suivit les septièmes années jusqu'à l'une des tours du château et les élèves s'installèrent autour des tables. En réalité, Lucy n'avait aucun talent en divination mais lorsqu'elle vit entrer Miss Trelawney, elle sourit discrètement. En troisième année, les jumeaux Weasley avaient trouvé une ruse pour avoir de bonne notes : annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. Bien que cela puisse choquer, Miss Trelawney raffolait de ce genre de choses.

«-Entrez et installez vous nous invita Miss Trelawney en faisant des signes de la main. Bien, je me présente..»

Et c'est avec cette phrase qu'elle commença sa présentation -pour ne pas dire biographie, car sérieusement, qui parle de son enfance lors d'une présentation ?-. Et les révisions faites en cours pour ''voir le niveau des élèves'' fût assez rapide. Pourtant, Lucy n'avait qu'une obsession en tête : le retourneur de temps. Elle enchaîna plusieurs heures de cours à la suite et le même scénario se déroulait à chaque fois : les élèves s'installent bruyamment, faisant des commentaires blessants sur la venue de Lucy puis le professeur entre, se présente à elle et attaque son cours. Une fois tous cela finit, elle prit le premier prétexte qui se présenter à elle pour se réfugier à la bibliothèque. Elle non plus n'avait pas changé et ainsi, la jeune fille trouva rapidement son chemin à travers les nombreuses étagères. Cependant, après quelques heures de recherchent, elle ne trouva aucune information concernant le retourneur de temps. Fatiguée, déçue, elle décide de rejoindre ses camarades de classe dans la Grande Salle.

«-Lucy, Lucy réveille toi ! Lui dit une voix.»

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fût aveuglée par la lumière du soleil.

«-On ne voulait pas te réveiller lui apprit Lilly, mais si tu ne te lèves pas, tu vas être en retard.

-Je... merci beaucoup répondit-elle simplement.»

Le corps couvert de sueur, elle quitta son lit pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain «-Foutue insomnies ! Pensa t-elle.». Elle avait du dormir 3 heures au grand maximum et elle n'avait qu'une envie : ce détendre. Pourtant, son cerveau semblait ne pas vouloir. Il l'a gardait éveillé, lui faisant penser à son époque, le retourneur de temps, le passé, la guerre.. Elle souffla un bon coup et se promit d'aller voler quelques fioles à l'infirmerie afin de vaincre ses insomnies et ainsi, dormir sans faire de cauchemars.

Les mains encore tremblantes, elle essuya de prendre son verre d'eau en main, en vain.

«-Alors Moon, t'es dans la lune ? Lança James Potter, content de son jeu de mot.

-Haha, répondit-elle en faisant semblant de rire. Tu l'as trouvé ou celle-ci, dans un biscuit chinois ?

-Boooooooooum ! Dit Franck Londubat, ce qu'elle t'as mit mon pote ! Ajouta t-il en riant.

-Ca le dresse tient !

-Mais Lily Jolie, tu doit me défendre ! Tenta James

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas ta Lily Jolie et deuxièmement, tu es suffisamment grand pour te défendre seul.»

Il fît mine de bouder quelques instants mais abandonna très vite lorsque Sirius apparût dans son champ de vision. Lucy n'avait pas remarqué son absence et s'en voulu. Depuis des mois, elle s'entraînait à observer tout ce qu'il l'entourait et anticipait toutes les attaques à l'intérieur du château et là, il suffisait d'un jeu de mot pour la distraire.

«-Sinon, on commence par quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-elle.

-Potion ! Lui répondit Lily, surexcité. Le professeur Shlugorn est formidable tu verras !

-Ce mec ressemble à un phoque dit Sirius en attrapant un bout de pain. En plus, on a cours avec les Serpentards.

-Oh non, tu plaisante là ? Dit Peter à moitié effrayé.

-Malheureusement non et ils vont tout faire pour créer la pagaille et nous faire perdre des points.

-Comme si que l'ont avaient besoin d'eux pour ça marmonna.

-Hey ! S'exclamèrent les Maraudeurs.»

«-Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous. Dit le professeur en entrant. J'espère que vous avez tous souhaité la bienvenue à Miss Moon, nouvelle élève de Gryffondor... Bien, pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'aimerais faire des groupes et ainsi mélanger vos deux prestigieuse maisons.»

Des protestations fusèrent dans tout les sens ainsi que des regards remplient de haine. «-ça commence bien pensa Lucy.» Sortant tout juste d'une guerre contre les idéologies des Sang-Pur, elle n'avait aucune envie de travailler avec eux.

«-Ma décision est déjà faite et je me suis chargé de faire les groupes alors ne perdons pas de temps annonça t-il. Alice, vous irez avec Delilah, Miss Moon, irez avec Severus Rogue.»

Ce nom lui donna des frissons. Comment ce faisait-il que ce fossile aux cheveux gras soit étudiant en 1977 ? Elle fît mine de rien et prit ses livres et s'assit à ses côtés. Après que les consignes soient données, elle tenta de lancer la conversation.

«-Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Severus ?»

Il l'ignora et plonga son énorme nez crochu dans le livre de Potions.

«-Tu sait, ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Gryffondor que tu n'as pas le droit de me parler..

-Si je ne te parle pas, c'est que j'en ai aucune envie. Qui voudrais discuter avec une sang-de-bourde? Cracha t-il comme du venin.»

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, «-reste calme» pensa t-elle. Bien qu'elle ne portait pas dans son cœur le futur professeur de potion, jamais elle ne l'avais vu comme ça. La jeune femme prit son livre de cours entre les mains et reprit.

«-Le Dictame n'est pas très difficile à préparer.»

Il relevait la tête du chaudron, étonné.

«-Je l'ai déjà préparé.. plusieurs fois même avoua t-elle

Le Dictame était une potion qui pouvait guérir n'importe quels plaies. Lors de sa sixième année, elle vu Drago Malfoy entrer dans l'infirmerie dans un très mauvais état et quelques jours plus tard, elle apprit que cette potion l'avait sauvé. Puis, avec l'arrivé de la guerre, son usage est devenu courant. C'était un duo prometteur pourtant qu'aucun d'eux ne parlait. A la fin de la leçon, Lucy décida de ce balader dans les couloirs du château afin de ce détendre lorsque des voix froides lui vint aux oreilles.

«-Lucifer, c'est ça ? Demanda la voix de Rosier.

-Lucy, lui corrigea t-elle froidement.

-Peu importe, ton nom ne mérite pas d'être retenu répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Possible dis-je en haussant les épaules. Rappelles moi pourquoi tu t'abaisses à mon niveau déjà ? Demandais-je sarcastiquement.»

Dire qu'elle jubilait n'était qu'un euphémisme. Elle avait réussit à faire taire Rosier, décidément, le père n'était guère plus bavard que son fils lorsque quelqu'un osait lui répondre.

«-Je voulais que tu saches où est ta place, sang-de-bourde dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.»

Puis, Rosier et ses deux acolytes (qui étaient restés silencieux) partirent en direction des cachots. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha dans un murmure le mot «crétin». Tandis que l'énorme pendule de l'entrée lui annonçait dix-huit heures, elle décida tout de même de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur les retourneur de temps..

* * *

**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez aimé mon deuxième chapitre.**

**Si vous désirez des chapitres un peu plus long, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (c'est un peu dure de juger la longueur..)**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! **

**Des bisous, Mélina :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard mais entre la fin du trimestre et mon stage d'observation au lycée, je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :) ! **

* * *

Une fois confortablement installée, elle ouvrit l'énorme ouvrage parlant du temps et commença sa lecture. Cependant, elle fût interrompu au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

«-Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda la voix de Remus Lupin.

-Oui, bien sur. Répondit-elle dans un sourire.»

Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler en tête-à-tête avec son futur tuteur. Il arborait toujours une mine fatigué et ses vêtements étaient, déjà à l'époque, abîmés. Elle se sentit tout à coup nerveuse, elle mourrait d'envie de lui parler et de tout lui avouer mais le Remus de cette époque ne savait pas quel événement de sa vie elle devait changer.

«-Tu travailles sur quoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Je fais des recherches complémentaires, je suis très curieuse avoua t-elle. Et toi ?

-Oh je vois... Je fais également des recherches, mais c'est plutôt personnel.»

Elle ne demanda pas plus d'explication et lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Il devait probablement travailler sur une potion lui permettant de se contrôler durant les pleines lunes. «-Courage Remus, d'ici quelques années, tu seras libéré de ce poids. Pensa t-elle.»

Ainsi, durant plus d'une heure, ils travaillèrent dans une silence religieux, absorbés par leurs recherches. Puis, ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur repas.

«-Hey Lunard ! Lança Peter en voyant arriver son ami.

-Bon et bien.. à plus tard s'exclama timidement Lucy.

-Tu ne veut pas rester manger avec nous ? Demanda Remus.

-Oh.. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Dit-elle gênée.

-Mais quelle idée ! Vient t'asseoir à côté de moi lança James en tapotant la place libre à sa droite.

-Super.. marmonna ironiquement Sirius.»

Elle le remercia et prit place. Elle savait très bien que Sirius ne l'aimait pas, mais elle n'en fit pas cas.

«-Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Lilly ? Reprit James.

-Elle doit probablement manger dans un coin sombre du château pour te fuir lança Sirius en riant.

-Va s'y, moque toi de moi, sale gosse ! Depuis la rentrée, les choses ont changé. Elle me supporte et ont arrivent à se parler sans ce disputer.

-C'est bien, nous sommes fière de toi poursuivit Sirius.

-Rahhh, tu m'énerves, j'te parle plus.. Sinon Lucy, c'est comment d'avoir Servillus comme binôme ?

-Severus Rogue ? Demanda la jeune femme. Eh bien, il n'est pas très bavard mais il travaille bien.

-Ce gars est insupportable. Je sais pas comment tu fait dit Peter avec admiration.»

Encore une fois, ce fût Peter qui monopolisa la parole à la belle Lucy. Bien que ça la gênait d'être le centre d'attention, elle lui répondit poliment, en essayant de rester le plus vaste possible. «-Comment un empoté comme lui peut être amis avec Remus, James et Sirius ? Se demanda t-elle.» Tandis que les étudiants rejoignaient leurs salles communes après leur repas, Lucy préférait s'isoler des autres en se baladant silencieusement dans les couloirs. Chaque pierre, chaque tableau et chaque chandelier lui rappelait les longs et pénible mois sans nouvelles de ses meilleurs amis : Harry, Ron et bien sûre, Hermione. Ainsi, afin motiver les troupes et de faire rager les partisans, elle avait organisé, avec l'aide de Neville et de Luna, une résistance au sein même du château.

«-Miss Moon, que faites-vous ici ? Me demanda la voix aigu d'un elfe de maison.

-Oh.. dit-elle en se retournant. Bonsoir Astaldo.»

Durant un bref instant, elle remarqua de la surprise sur le visage du domestique. Rare sont les élèves qui prennent le temps de se souvenir des prénoms des elfes de maison, en particulier ceux de Poudlard puisqu'ils sortent rarement des cuisines.

«-Le couvre-feu est dans quelques minutes, vous devez rentriez.

-Oui, tu as raison avoua t-elle... à bientôt Astaldo.

-Attendez miss ! Dit-il en se mettant à ses côtés. Je vais vous accompagnez..»

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et ils se dirigèrent silencieusement à la tour des Gryffondor. L'elfe avait raison : les couloirs étaient presque désert et s'il n'était pas venu la voir, elle aurait probablement perdu la notion du temps et elle aurait gagné un tête-à-tête avec Rusard.

«-Merci beaucoup dit-elle une fois arrivée devant l'entrée de la salle commune.»

Il lui fît une courte révérence puis rebroussa chemin. Doucement, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Elle salua brièvement Franck Londubat et monta dans son dortoir, exténuée par ses longues recherches.

Encore une fois, son sommeille fût agité. Elle rêvait de ses camarades morts au combat ainsi que toutes les tortures qu'elle avait subit durant sa dernière année à l'école. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle vit le soleil se lever à travers la vitre de la chambre, elle décida de se lever afin de se préparer pour sa journée de cours. Son corps était encore couvert de multiples blessures et de cicatrices mais elle s'assurait de toujours les masquer à l'aide de quelques sortilèges.

En sortant de la pièce, elle aperçut Lilly et Alice qui venaient tout juste de se lever. Elle leurs adressa un signe de la main et elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé de la salle commune.

«-Tu es ici depuis quelques jours et tu as déjà une mauvaise réputation. Dit James Potter en prenant place à ses côtés. Comment tu fait ?

-Puis-je savoir sur quoi repose ma réputation et comment tu es au courant ? Répondit-elle en levant un sourcil, étonnée.

-Saches, jeune dévergondée dit-il en me pointant du doigt. Que tu es surnommée Lucifer et que, si j'en crois les bruits de couloirs, tu aurait osé répondre à Rosier.

-Il n'est que 7h30 James, si tu pouvais me dire clairement tout ça sans utiliser de périphrases, je te serais très reconnaissante.

-Sans le savoir, tu t'es mesurée à un mec que tout le monde craint, bien évidemment, je ne fais pas partie du ''monde'' m'apprit-il en riant. En conséquent, les gens qui ne te fréquente pas ont peur de toi et tu peut t'attendre à ce que ce Serpentard prenne sa revanche.»

Visiblement, son époque n'était pas si différente de celle-ci. Les Serpentards étaient toujours aussi menaçant et dangereux. Malheureusement pour eux, ils lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour être effrayer.

«-De toute façon, je suis déjà considérée comme une bête de foire dût à mon arrivée tardive. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Et avant que j'oublie : tu as les félicitations des Maraudeurs pour avoir remit Rosier en place.

-Oh, c'est beaucoup trop d'honneur imita t-elle une actrice entrain de recevoir un award.

-Hey, Jamezie, tu vient ? Demanda la voix de Sirius derrière eux.

-Mm ? Oui oui, j'arrive. Tu veut venir manger avec nous ?»

Voyant le regard blasé de Sirius, elle répondit :

«-Euh... je vais attendre les filles, mais merci de proposer.

-C'était rhétorique ma petite ! Lui balança t-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Les filles n'auront qu'à s'asseoir avec nous plus tard.»

Sans lui laisser le choix, il se leva et l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuné. Elle ne savait pas si James se montrait gentil avec elle dans le but d'être plus proche de Lilly ou si il l'appréciait vraiment. Dans tout les cas, il lui facilitait une part de sa mission : en restant près d'eux, elle pourra mieux les connaître et donc, anticiper chaque événements.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes samedi et tout les élèves ayant au dessus de 13 ans ont prévu leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard, un célèbre village sorcier. Grâce à la gentillesse de notre bien aimé Dumby, Lucy a l'autorisation de ce balader dans les rues de ce magnifique village avec les autres pensionnaires de l'école. Cependant, n'ayant aucun argent sur elle, aucun achats ne peut être effectué.

«-Il faut absolument que tu voit la boutique d'Honeydukes lui dit Lilly alors que qu'elles venaient tout juste de franchir la pancarte annonçant le nom de la ville.

-Oui, si tu veut lui répondit-elle en souriant.»

Cette semaine fût très enrichissante pour la jeune fille. Tout d'abord, elle énormément de temps avec les Maraudeurs, Lilly, Alice et Franck et à l'exception de Sirius, elle pense qu'ils lui font tous confiance. Le travail de groupe avec Severus est enfin terminer et donc, elle n'aurait plus à voir son teint verdâtre et son nez crochu d'aussi prêt et enfin, sa ''réputation'' est tombée dans l'anonymat. Désormais, elle n'est plus que Lucy Moon, élève de Gryffondor. Et ses recherchent dans tous ça ? Elles n'avancent pas vraiment. Toutes les informations qu'elle trouve ne correspondent pas avec son retourneur. Mais elle a la ferme intention de demander au directeur un pass pour la réserve de la bibliothèque. (Ce n'est pas cette vieille peau de Pince qui lui aurait proposé, depuis le temps qu'elle galère avec ça...).

«-Tient tient, mais qui avons nous là ? Lucifer et une sang-de-bourde. Dit la voix une voix cassante derrière elles.»

Décidément, elle n'a pas un seul jour tranquille...

* * *

**Je voulais particulièrement remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Cela est très motivant et ça me fais extrêmement plaisir ! **

**J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu (je sais qu'il est court, mais vu que c'est le début de l'histoire, rien de passionnant arrive.)**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, j'y répondrais avec plaisir (sauf si elles me demandent des choses importantes pour le reste de l'histoire.)**

**Faites exploser le bouton "reviews" ;) ! **

**à bientôt ! :) **


End file.
